Facing up to your demons
by PurpleGrl
Summary: Eddi and Luc after the last scene of "When Sasha Met Chrissie" Luc trys to help Eddi get over her adddiction to Comixidan while she doesn't want it, but Luc needs to face up to some of his demons himself ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a either going to be a one shot or a story which is continuing tuesday's episode, enjoy!**

Luc

Luc carried on stroking Eddi his hand moving to her cheek, he looked at her fragile body, wrecked by alcohol, lying there. She was right it was all his fault, everything bad that had happened to her since he left was his fault. He was the reason she was now addicted to comixidan and probably alcohol now to. Her breathing was now steady, signalling she was fast asleep. Stroking her face for one last time he got up and sat in the chair opposite grabbing a medical book to read to keep him awake, to make sure she didn't choke on her vomit in her sleep he would have to stay awake all night.

Eddi

Eddi's eyes opened slowly, her head was killing her it was definately a bad hangover. Waking up more she realised where she was, jolting upright she saw Luc sitting across from her still in his wedding suit reading a book. She quickly lay back down to look like she was asleep and thoughts raced into her mind:

How did she get here? Why is she here? Oh God! She and Luc didn't sleep together while she was drunk did they? No they didn't they were both still dressed in their previous outfits from yesterday. Unless... No they didn't sleep together Luc wouldn't sleep with a drunk woman. Would he? No he wouldn't, they didn't. She lay there wondering what to do next still wondering if they slept together.

Luc

Luc turned the page of his book and out the corner of his eye saw Eddi sit up. He was about to say something when he saw her lie back down quickly before pretending she was asleep. He carried on reading but at the same time thinking about trying to talk to her, no it was no use when she was hungover and she would just scream at him he didn't want another awkward situation. Knowing what to do he got up and walked into his bathroom waited for a minute then walked back out. As he thought she was gone he sighed and regretted his descision to let her go immediately.

Eddi

She saw Luc get up and worried that he would come over quickly shut her eyes. Hearing him go into the bathroom she took her chance and ran out of his caravan. Realising she left her bag in there she swore under her breath, but went home anyway all she wanted to do was sleep today as she coudn't face everyone with a big hangover. Walking home she tried to piece together the night before, but the last thing she remembered was Chrissie saying I do and her thinking that it was a load of crap while drinking wine.

Luc

Luc got changed from his wedding suit into his ordinary clothes. Suddenly he heard a phone go off, trying to follow the noise he realised it was coming from Eddi's bag which she must have forgot. He picked it up and moved it to his table but it wasn't zipped and everything fell out. Gathering up all her items he picked up he saw his other ID card he had before he left. He couldn't believe she kept it, seeing it encouraged him to try and help her as she still had to feel something for him if she kept it rather than burn it or whatever. He stared at the spot where she had slept and realised he had to go and find her.

**Let me know what you think or if I should continue :)**

**Please R+R :) PN xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone thanks for the nice reviews, I am going to continue the story as I need something to keep me going until Tuesday, enjoy!**

Eddi

She stumbled along the pavement starting to feel much weaker than she already was. She swore again as she realised she left her flat keys in her bag too, great so she couldn't go home and sleep either. Grabbing the edge of the wall for support she threw up the contents of her stomach. She needed comixidan but that was in her bag as well. She couldn't think straight and everything was getting blurry. Her clutch on the wall was loosening and she fell right into the arms of Luc.

Luc

He walked worriedly along the pavement searching for Eddi. He saw her vomiting by a wall and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked like she was having withdrawal symptoms from the comixidan, right now she would have been taking god knows how many so he was lucky she forgot her bag. Glancing at the small packet in there he glared at it as it had left Eddi like this, though obviously Max was to blame too. He couldn't believe how much she had changed since he left. He walked over to her and she unexpectedly fell into his arms. Even though she had a tiny frame he almost fell backwards mostly due to the fact he was un-expecting it. He awkwardly put his arms around her but he was pushed away by an extremely angry and confused Eddi.

"Give me my bag," she demanded making a swipe for it.

"No you're going to come back to my caravan and you're going to tell me how many of these you're taking," he replied calmly.

Eddi

"No I'm not going to," she said crossly.

"Fine it's you who needs this not me," stated Luc swinging the bag in front of her almost teasingly before walking back towards his caravan. She didn't want to follow but she needed those pills. Crossly she walked after him trying to walk in a straight line. Once she got to his caravan she furiously knocked on the door. Luc answered immediately and she stormed in like a teenager.

"Where's my bag Luc?" she asked angrily.

"You can have it once you admit your addiction," Luc responded firmly.

"I don't, besides you don't have the right to help me," she growled. She felt vomit coming up her throat, and ran to the sink to throw it up while she saw Luc watch with pained eyes.

Luc

As Eddi ran to his sink to vomit he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He hated seeing her like this. He began to walk over to her but she glared at him with intense amounts of hatred so he sat back down. He winced as he saw her wipe her mouth with his favourite t-shirt once she was done vomiting.

"Eddi we need to talk about your problem," he said strongly trying not to let her see how saddened he was by all this.

"Leave me alone Luc," Eddi spat. She ran into his bathroom and locked the door. He sighed it was definitely going to be a long journey to help her.

**Sorry if it sounds too much like last week's amazingly cute episode but i was already planning on writing it like this before I saw it.**

**Please R+R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, my computer has not been working at all, so I have not updated for a very long time. However I have now started writing on my Ipad instead. So hope you enjoy it:**

Eddi

She opened his bathroom cabinet looking for something to ease her symptoms, maybe comixidan if she was lucky. But she was not and the best medication in there was painkillers however those would do for now.  
"Eddi can you unlock the door please," Luc said softly  
"Go away Luc!" she spat retrieving the painkillers from their spot.  
"Eddi you have a problem," Luc pleaded.  
"I said go away!" She screamed. Her hands shook as she tried to open the packet, however she got it open and pressed six into her hand. What did she care if she died she just needed to ease the pain so she swallowed them all, she gripped the edge of the sink while she waited for the medication to take effect. But instead felt her legs give way as she collapsed onto the floor, she made a frantic grab at the shower curtain but just ripped it off it's hooks. Then everything went black and she reached the floor, hitting her head on the edge of the shower in the process.

Luc

He walked away from the door and sat back down to wait for Eddi to come out, grabbing a book in the process as he guessed it could be a while before Eddi would face him. Suddenly he heard a massive thump and he knew immediately Eddi had fainted,  
"Eddi!" He shouted. No reply, "Eddi!" He tried the handle just in case but the door was still locked so he would have to smash it out of the frame. He took a run up and threw himself into the door, tensing all his muscles. "Ow," he muttered rubbing his left shoulder before going again, this time with the other shoulder. He felt the door weaken this time but still not open, it would take one more go he thought so he walked back ready to try again. This time he took a longer run up and ran at the door and felt it give way and fly to the floor. He grabbed the door and put it to the side before turning his attention to Eddi. He noted the packet of strong painkillers with six missing and her head surrounded by blood and worked out exactly what had happened.  
"No, Eddi, no no no no no!" He couldn't believe what was happening, she would need her stomach pumped quickly or she would die. He couldn't let the woman he loved die, wait what? He loved her? Yes he loved her. He loved Eddi, he loved her and now she was going to die. He picked Eddi up, bride over the threshold style and carried her out of his caravan. He couldn't carry Eddi into holby as she would lose her job and it would just get messy, instead he carried her into the room next to his lab and laid her down on the bed. He actually had the equipment needed to do that in the room as it was stored there for emergencies along with other equipment. He grabbed it and started to insert the tube through her mouth, down the oesophagus and into her stomach. He turned the suction on and tried to save Eddi, the woman he loved.

**thanks for reading and please leave a review xx pn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone this chapter is just a filler but I promise next chapter there is going to be much more dialogue between them.**

Luc

He withdrew the tube, however only time would tell if Eddi was ok. He silently made a promise to never let Eddi out of his sight anymore, because whenever he did; something bad happened to her. First with Max and now with her overdosing, he had to help her otherwise who knows what would happen to her. He gazed at Eddi, willing her to wakeup or do something to indicate she was alright, however she lay there lifeless with only her breathing to reassure him. Now that he had pumped her stomach he got to work on her head, the cut was not deep but it needed stitches. He did not have time to stem the bleed when he lay her on the bed as his priority was to stop her having blood poisoning, so the blood had run into her beautiful hair and onto the bed. He cleaned her up and began stitching her wound and when he was done he cleaned the equipment and the bed. He sat down and felt his eyelids droop, he hadn't slept for 30 hours and it was beginning to take its toll. However he had to keep an eye on her so he made some coffee in his lab to keep him awake. As he walked back in he hoped that by miracle she had woken up unfortunately she was still lying there: still, but breathing. He sat down and began to stroke her face again like he did the previous night after Chrissie and Sasha's wedding. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb using circular motions for a while, before moving to her lips where he slowly moved his thumb down them watching her bottom lip stick out for a second before slipping back into place. He then moved his hand to her forehead and hair which had grown a lot since he left. He wrapped the strands round his finger once, before letting them slip away just like she was now. Eddi was showing no signs of improvement but he could do nothing more to save her. It was odd that as a doctor he had such power over people's lives, yet his power was useless this time when it came to someone he cared about. He stopped playing with her hair and grabbed her hand, hoping she would wake up. He decided if in 10 minutes she hadn't woken up he would take her onto AAU and have to make up something to disguise the real reason she had over dosed on painkillers. He kissed her hand and stroked her palm with his thumb.  
"Come on Eddi," he pleaded. "Please wake up." However Eddi remained the same.

Six minutes later he saw Eddi's eyes open slowly, he saw her register him sitting there holding her hand before slowly taking it out of his grip and trying to sit up. This action made her wince in pain so he gently pushed her back down. Her mouth opened but before she could speak he spoke first.  
"Ssh, don't try to speak, you overdosed on painkillers and I had to pump your stomach so for the next few hours you are going to be quite sore in your abdomen," he explained. "I suggest you get some sleep." Eddi gave a slight nod and closed her eyes, but not before he could see the pain and anger in them and the tear leak out at the side.

Eddi

She opened her eyes again and found herself looking straight up at the familiar ceiling of Luc's caravan. Again she had the same confusion as that morning, why is she in his caravan?  
She lifted her head up and saw Luc sitting in the exact same chair, reading the exact same book. What was it with him and reading? But more importantly how did she get here?  
"I carried you back after you fell asleep as I didn't want to risk someone coming into the basement and seeing you," Luc explained reading her thoughts. She said nothing just rolled over and turned away from him like a child in a sulk. She was in his debt now, after all he had done to her he came out looking like the bigger person as per bloody usual. She remembered how on AAU whenever they got into a fight it always looked like it was her fault and he was the innocent one. She felt the vomit rise and turned back round to be met with a bucket held by Luc who seemed to be reading her thoughts again.  
"Your loving this aren't you" she spat looking up from the bucket once she had finished.  
Luc did not reply, just looked at her with the same pained expression as earlier that made her want to slap him. Again he was coming out looking like the bigger person, well as soon she could leave this caravan from hell the better. She saw Luc open his mouth to say something but she didn't want to hear it so she turned away again and pushed him out, just like he did to her all those months ago.

**Sorry if some of that was a bit cheesy as I generally try to avoid doing that, anyway hope you liked it and please review xx pn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, remember the speech that Eddi gave to Luc after he carried her out of Sasha and Chrissie's wedding. Well I am pretending that it was much shorter and slightly different as I want to write something in my chapter and I don't think it would be as good if she'd already said something like it before. Sorry for any confusion.**

Luc

It was the end of a very long day for him, Eddi was asleep and hopefully well again so he knew it was safe to get some rest. He couldn't be bothered to undress so he climbed into bed still wearing the same clothes as before. At least he'd changed out of his wedding suit he thought. His eyelids felt like lead and all he wanted to do was sleep, but his brain was buzzing and kept taking him back to the alleyway outside of Rodolpho's.

" Leave me alone Luc!" Eddi spat as she wrestled out of his grip once he'd put her down. "This is all your fault and don't you deny it," she said angrily before running off.

This memory led him to the same conclusion as it did last night - that it was his fault and she was right. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep in the state he was in so he just lay there for hours. He looked over at her from time to time though, making sure she was alright. When he wasn't checking on her, he just replayed the memory over and over again in his mind. He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up with the sun streaming in, lighting up his caravan. Instinctively he looked over at Eddi but she was still asleep, so to pass the time he checked his phone which hadn't been turned on since the wedding. 6 voicemails and 10 texts from Michael, 9 voicemails and 17 texts from Sasha. That was a first for him as he'd never been that popular before, however he knew what they would actually all be about. Even so he still listened to Michael's first voicemail, instantly Michael's irritated american drawl came bursting out the phone.

"Ok Hemingway I don't know where you or Eddi are but you better get you asses up here before I get Hanssen on your case,"

He checked the rest of the messages from Michael which were all pretty much the same just increasing in anger before deleting the lot. Next he moved onto Sasha:

"Luc where are you? You better come in soon or Michaels going to go nuts. Ok thanks bye"

As harmless as Sasha's texts and voicemails were he deleted those to as he didn't need any distractions.

Eddi

It was late morning when she woke up and was still feeling ill but ten times better than the previous day.  
"Morning," she heard Luc say but she just glared at him. She had to get out of his caravan as soon as possible but had no idea how to leave as stupid overprotective Luc kept one eye on her at all times.  
"Sod this," she thought. She could leave if she wanted to and he couldn't stop her, she was well enough and she couldn't spend another second alone with Luc. She sat up and scanned the room for her bag but she couldn't see it anywhere. As she hadn't taken the comixidan for at least a day and a half she was craving it really badly but she had no idea where her bag was. Luc saw her about to get up and put his arm around her but she shoved him away roughly.  
"Where is my bag Luc?" She asked angrily.  
"You can have it if you let me help you," Luc replied.  
"Luc where is my bag?" She asked again but this time louder.  
"Eddi you can get past this and move on if you just let me help you," Luc pleaded. He stepped forward and tried to put his arm around her to comfort her.  
"No Luc, don't," she spat pushing him away. "You don't get to do this." She ran out of his caravan intending to run away again, but Luc caught her up and grabbed her arm before she could leave the site where his caravan was. She could see no way of escaping as he was much faster than her. They stood there for a minute or so, wondering how they were going to play the next move but she was faster to think.  
"I remember the last time I was in this exact spot," she said, tears starting to leak from her eyes. "It was after I was told by you, who I deeply cared for, that you were staying. I walked here after my shift expecting to go into your caravan and see you." She saw his eyes soften with pain again and so continued, making him feel her pain after Luc left, relishing it. "Instead I found a stupid book with a rock on it. At first I didn't get it but then I realised that you ran away Luc. Your a coward and you ran away and look what's happened to me," she gestured at her dishevelled, crying, troubled state. "What changed in between those two scenes Luc? Me giving you my key. One small, tiny meaningless key caused you to freak out and run away." She paused for breath and felt more tears run down her face. Despite loving paying Luc back for what he did to her she was sad inside. Maybe feeling a loss for what they could of had before he left, maybe she hated seeing him like that because deep down she still cared for him. She glanced at him properly and despite his confident position she could see him wincing and his eyes looked so soft and sad. But he was not allowed to be sad, he wasn't the one who had been left, he wasn't the one who fell into a depression and an addiction as a result of it. "You left, why?" She whispered wanting to know the truth but she changed her mind and continued talking. "There was no pressure for us to develop into anything serious, no idea that we should have a proper relationship yet you left. So you don't get to come back here to try and win me back or whatever because you can't. The damage has already been done, and so if you think that for some reason that because you've come back that we will get back together then you have a twisted mind. So leave me alone Luc," she whimpered as tears continued to fall. "Just leave me alone."

**Sorry I haven't updated but it was my birthday on Friday (happy 15th to me) so I was too busy, sorry but after many rewritten versions this has been the best one and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and I will be truly grateful.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I literally could not think of any way to continue my story after the last chapter. I know you all must be getting bored or Eddi being angry the whole time so I promise after this chapter everything will lighten up more.**

Luc

He knew that he had hurt her, the addiction to comoxidan was enough to tell him that. But actually hearing her say it really broke something down inside of him. His calm, strong although slightly pained exterior was smashed leaving all of his emotions to come to the surface.  
"Eddi I'm so sorry," he whispered softly.  
"I don't want to hear it Luc," snivelled Eddi.  
"If I could change what I did I would," he continued undeterred. "I lov-"  
Those words, which could have been the most romantic thing he had ever said, were brought to an abrupt halt by Eddi slapping him hard on the cheek.  
"Don't you dare," Eddi said furiously before stalking off towards the hospital.

Eddi

She climbed the stairs two at a time, getting higher and higher, further and further away from Luc until she reached the roof. It was starting to rain as she stepped out but she hardly noticed due to her state of mind. She fumbled in her pocket for a tissue to stop the tears from running down her face but instead pulled out two small white pills. Yes! Comixidan it had to be, what else could it be? She couldn't believe that she had some in her pocket all along.  
"Bloody irony," she muttered. She had got past the vomiting stage but she knew what the withdrawal from this drug could do to her if she didn't take some now, not that she cared. But she needed it to think, move, control what was around her and what was going on. She put them in her mouth but she couldn't swallow them as it felt like she had no saliva in her mouth. She couldn't even remember the last time she had drunken something let alone eaten something. She knew Luc must have put a drip in her after he pumped her stomach to stop her from getting dehydrated but no liquid had passed through her mouth or lips since Chrissie's wedding. As horrible as they tasted she kept them in her mouth until they became a pile of small mush in her mouth which just slid down her throat, and as soon as that happened she felt relief almost immediately. She wandered along to the edge of the roof and peered down at everyone, she could jump right there and no one would care. Maybe Luc had saved her once before but he couldn't save her if she fell from here. She dangled one leg out, testing how it felt, she could do it, she didn't want to live anymore and it was all Luc's fault.  
"Eddi no!" She heard Luc shout.  
"Go away Luc!" She screamed back.  
Wait that didn't sound like Luc, she just presumed it was Luc. She felt someone grab her and carry her away from the edge.  
"Put me down!" She screamed like a little child.  
She twisted her neck and got a glimpse of light grey hair and a kind face.  
"Wait Sasha" she mumbled, confused that it was not Luc. She stopped resisting and let him carry her to inside to the stairwell.  
"Eddi what's going on?" Sasha asked concerned. "I haven't seen you or Luc since..." Sasha paused awkwardly. "Well since you got drunk at my wedding and offended everyone."  
"I'm so sorry Sasha," she whispered miserably, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Don't be Eddi, I'm just worried about you," Sasha replied. "Well Chrissie isn't, I advise you to stay away from her for a while. Anyway do you want to go somewhere quiet where we can chat. Somewhere Luc can't find you, I imagine sounds reassuring."  
"Thanks Sash," she snivelled. Sasha pulled her up and pulled her into a massive bear hug, before taking her arm and leading her slowly down the stairs.

Luc

Somehow he knew that this time it was best not to follow, she was safe in the hospital and its not like they'd let her have access to the medical cupboard after a couple of day awol mixed with a drugs scandal involving her former boyfriend. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone as she loved being a nurse and couldn't afford to have it taken away from her. He just hoped that she would be ok until she came back demanding her bag to be given to her. This time he would give some comoxidan to her because if she went cold turkey for much longer she could get seriously ill again. She had got under his skin like no other, peeled away his well encrusted shell designed to keep anyone out. He was vulnerable to her every move but the worst part was, was that she knew yet still hated him and wanted to torture him. However if it was between never seeing her again and spending every day with her torturing him like this, he would take the latter in a heartbeat. He just hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him and trust him again.

Eddi

They stepped into a room which she had never been in before, it was on the fifth floor and as far as she could tell was an abandoned room which had once been a very large room for equipment or cleaning stock maybe. She noted two fold up garden chairs in the corner with a book placed on one of them. The room was modern and clean yet it had a sense that it had been left untouched for a couple of years. She also noted a medium sized box next to the chairs and a torch.  
"Welcome to my sanctuary," Sasha declared before plopping himself onto one of the chairs. "I noticed this place about six months ago when I was trying to find a missing patient and ever since I go here when I want to escape from everything." Sasha explained. "Don't tell Chrissie I read though or she'll expect me to join her book club," Sasha joked. She walked up to the empty chair and examined the book before placing it on the floor and sitting down next to Sasha.  
"So what's going on Eddi?" He asked with a concerned face.  
She couldn't tell him about the comoxidan, she made up that she was so incredibly hungover and ill the day after his wedding that Luc looked after her until she got better. She knew Sasha would believe her and even though it might not be a valid excuse for missing work, it was believable. She also told him about Luc and how he was trying to get back together with her.  
"Well that's quite a situation," said Sasha pointing out the obvious as usual.  
"Tell me about it," She muttered.  
"Well if you want my advice, I would forgive him if I was you," explained Sasha. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Forgive him!" She spluttered, "Why the hell should I forgive him? He left me for a good couple of months and then comes back and expects for me to forgive him! Why should I do that?"  
"Well to quote Shakespeare: the rarer action is in virtue than in vengeance," Sasha said, sounding extremely like Mr. Hanssen. He caught Eddi's eye and they both burst out laughing.  
"Christ Sasha, I had no idea you were that deep," chuckled Eddi.  
"I'm not, Chrissie took me to see a play once and that was the only line that I remembered, amazing how well it fits in this situation though,"explained Sasha.  
"What does that even mean?" Giggled Eddi.  
"Well from my interpretation, I'm guessing it means that it's easier to take revenge on someone rather than forgive, but you should always try to forgive," mused Sasha.  
"Well I guess it is kinda relevant, but not a reason why I should forgive him after all that he's done," she said indignantly.  
"Haven't you done something you regret?" Asked Sasha. "Haven't we all ran away from something in the past? Of course Luc has hurt you greatly and did something unforgivable, but what are you going to do? Keep shouting at him forever? If you look underneath all your hatred for Luc and you find that you truly care about him, isn't that all that matters? For someone who has screwed up like he has, he has made the best effort I've ever seen at trying to redeem himself. Why not give Luc another chance?"

**Thanks for reading, my exams are coming up in a couple of weeks so I won't be able to post a chapter anytime soon but please leave a review anyway and I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thanks for all the luck you sent me for my exams and now I am done so hopefully updates will be more frequent! Also I realise I haven't updated in ages on my Leddi India story but I am really struggling for inspiration on that one, but hopefully you will get a new chapter soon. Anyway hope you enjoy this one!**

Eddi

She didn't know how to answer so she just smiled, thanked him for the talk and assured him that she intended to go back to work on the Wednesday after a couple more days rest. She got up and accidentally tripped over the box before getting engulfed in another bear hug from Sasha.  
"Oh Sash I've been meaning to ask, what is in that box?" She asked breaking the hug. Sasha just grinned and picked up and opened the box, peering inside she saw at least 10 chocolate bars.  
"What else?" Sasha laughed. "For those daytime munchies." She couldn't help but laugh then, that was just so typical Sasha.  
They walked out of the room together before going their separate ways, Sasha back down to work and Eddi up to the roof again.  
"Promise me you won't try and kill yourself again," said Sasha looking worried for a second.  
"I promise," she whispered before walking slowly up the stairs.  
She needed time to reflect on what Sasha had said to her, she hated Luc and wished he'd go away but there was something inside her which wanted her to get back with Luc. If she excluded him leaving from their relationship there was something truly unique there. Something she had never experienced before with any of her previous boyfriends. There was chemistry for sure but it was like they were two pieces of the same jigsaw, they fitted perfectly together. She walked through the door to be met by the heavy rain not that she minded though, it was only rain. She squinted through the droplets, which were blurring her vision slightly, and could see someone standing near the edge but she couldn't make out who it was.

Luc

It had been about half an hour since Eddi had stalked off towards the hospital and so he decided that it was about time to start trying to find her, the rain which had originally been light was now pouring down and if he waited much longer Eddi would get ill again if she was out in it. Braving the weather without an umbrella he stepped outside his caravan and ran towards the hospital feeling the rain soak through his clothing. He had no idea where she would have gone but he decided his lab would be a good guess as she had access to it and it was furnished with a coffee machine and a sofa which would be ideal in this weather. He sprinted off towards it with high hopes to be met by an emptier than usual lab, it didn't seem more empty because someone had stole something or whatever but because without anyone in it, it looked surprisingly bare. He sank onto a chair sighing, wondering where else she could have got too. For a moment an image of her trying to get into the drugs cabinet on AAU flashed through his mind but he pushed it out, she wouldn't be that stupid. Where else could her try then? Grabbing a towel he dried himself rubbing it through is long stubble of hair while trying to think where else she could have got to. She would not want to be seen by anyone in the dishevelled state she was in so she wouldn't go somewhere to public like the cafe. It was raining so she wouldn't go outside, the only other place she could be was in an on call room.  
Fifteen minutes later and he had looked everywhere, every on call room, every empty private room but she was not there. He climbed the stairs reaching the top near the roof, deciding he may as well check it anyway he stepped outside braving the rain again.

Eddi

"Hello," she called out trying to get the persons attention. The person turned around but she still couldn't make out who they were through all the rain. The person moved closer and closer towards until she could see them.  
"Luc what are you doing out here in the rain?" She asked.  
"I could ask you the same question," he replied.  
"I needed to get my head straight," she explained.  
They stood there and for a couple of seconds she let her anger flow away, just like the rain. In the moment they were in she couldn't feel her anger anymore no matter how hard she tried to remember, it just kept vanishing and bringing back all the good memories she had with him.  
"So..." she trailed off as she couldn't think of anything to say.  
"Eddi I'm begging you let me help you," Luc pleaded suddenly.  
"Luc you have no right to tell me what to do!" She warned feeling the anger rise again.  
"I'm not doing that, I just want to take care of you," Luc explained.  
Seeing him dripping wet and not noticing made her smile yet she still refused to let him help her as she was fine.  
"I don't have a problem," she responded firmly.  
"Just come back to my caravan and we can talk and if you still refuse then I'll give you your bag back," Luc bargained changing tact.  
"Fine," she muttered feeling her anger vanish again.  
Luc tilted his head down, finding her face and then tilted it to the side bringing his lips close to hers, trying his luck.  
"No Luc," she interrupted pushing him away softly.  
"Not yet, you can't just kiss me and think that it's all going to be ok, it doesn't work that way."  
"Ok sorry," said Luc backing away looking crestfallen.  
"Look I'm not saying that its never going to happen, you handled something badly and that happens to all of us. You seem sorry and in time I will forgive you but it doesn't work like a switch, I'm not really angry at you anymore but I haven't forgiven you just yet," she explained. "Look your right I should stop taking the comixidan as Sasha made me realise earlier how much I valued my job and you, so yes please help me stop."  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to here you admit that," Luc grinned but stopped once he saw the look on her face.  
Then slowly she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, just for a second before walking towards the roof door.

Luc

This was the first kiss he had with Eddi since he left, even though it was only for a second to feel her lips on his as the rain poured around them was the best feeling in the world. Then when she drew away and walked off, he was left confused at her current feelings yet motivated to keep trying to get her back. He smiled to himself and ran after her wondering what was going to happen next for them.

**Thanks for reading and if you think it was good please leave a review!**


End file.
